


Cause all of me loves all of you

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: “Okay, where are all my jumpers?”





	Cause all of me loves all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was a prompt I got on tumblr and it came at the right time with the right amount of fluff. I hope, this is what you had in mind, my dearest Nonnie. <3
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from John Legend.
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com). <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

 

Ben leans back on the couch and pulls Frankie on his lap. The dog lets out a yawn and then sprawls out all over him, her paws stretched out. With a smile he looks down and gently scratches her between the ears before he runs his hand over her back. It’s definitely nice and cosy and the perfect contrast to the weather outside, making him want to spend a rainy Sunday afternoon on the couch, cuddled up, watching a bit of silly telly. The only thing missing right now is Gwil.

 

“Bloody hell!”

 

Curiously Ben tilts his head back against the backrest of the couch to hear better what’s going on and maybe catch a glimpse of Gwil running around the flat. He’s packing for his next project, leaving Ben and Frankie alone for the next few weeks. “You okay, babe?” He calls out to him, his fingers carding softly through Frankie’s short fur.

 

“No, I’m bloody not. What the fuck!” Gwil calls back and then walks into the living room, his hair ruffled and sticking out in every direction possible. “Okay, _where_ are all my jumpers?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Ben answers and blinks innocently at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Ben,” Gwil says as he makes his way over to him and leans down, face hovering right in front of Ben’s. Gently he runs his hands over his shoulders, down his arms to his hands and back up again. “That’s my jumper you’re wearing.”

 

“Oh, is it? I didn’t notice,” Ben answers, still trying to play innocent, although the smug smile that’s tugging his lips upwards might betray him.

 

Gwil can’t help but chuckle softly, quite obviously not mad at him. “Why are you wearing my jumper, babe?”

 

“It’s a nice jumper,” Ben answers and leans closer to press a soft peck to Gwil’s lips.

 

“I know. It’s my favourite,” Gwil tells him, his fingers curled around Ben’s shoulders.

 

“Is it? I never noticed,” Ben says and smiles sweetly, leaning in for another peck.

 

“Ben.” Gwil chuckles again. “What’s wrong?”

 

Ben sighs softly and brings one hand up to cup Gwil’s cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Gwil gives him a soft look and then finally sits down next to him, pulling Ben against his side while Frankie shuffles over as well, pressing her front paws against Gwil’s thigh. Immediately Ben sinks against him and closes his eyes, cuddling up against his chest. “I’ll miss you, too,” he whispers and presses a soft kiss to his head, his fingers gently rubbing over his shoulder. “But stealing all of my jumpers is not going to stop me from going.”

 

“It was worth a try though?” Ben asks and chuckles softly, leaning back enough to look up at Gwil.

 

Gwil smiles at him, his hand coming up to Ben’s face, fingers gently tracing over his jaw, into his hair until he pulls him into a soft kiss, slow and full of love, making Ben melt right against him. It was definitely worth a try.

 

When Gwil leans back, he smiles at him again, fingers running through the soft hair in the back of his neck. “Now, where are my jumpers?”


End file.
